Aht Urhgan Mission 44: Nashmeira's Plea/Strategy
Category:Strategies Strategy 1: Party Set-up PLD - Main Tank WHM - Main Healer RDM - Support Healing/Debuffing/Buffing BLM - Main Magic Damage Dealer The final two spots can be filled by any Damage Dealer. It is recommended that one of them be able to attack from a distance, but two Melee Damage Dealers also work, so long as they do not pull hate from the PLD. When fighting Raubahn: Raubahn is a tricky little bugger, not only for his ability to Reraise twice, but for his use of Eyes on Me. With the jobs listed above, both the PLD and the BLM have access to some sort of Stun, but it doesn't hurt to have either a DRK (Weapon Bash and Stun) or a BLU (Head Butt) in the party as well. This will greatly help the WHM in keeping his/her MP high in the event of a particularly nasty hit from either his Magic or his Weapon Skills. The goal for this fight is to keep all members of the party alive until Raubahn is down for the count. It is also well worth it to focus on different types of damage for each Reraise Raubahn uses to avoid him being immune to anything. It is recommended that you deal mainly melee damage the first round and magic damage the second, but it really depends on the setup of the party as a whole. When fighting Razfahd: Best case scenario, most of Raubahn's Eyes on Me are Stunned, the PLD is in good shape and the WHM has a decent supply of MP. At that point, you can chose to keep time down and work on fighting Razfahd while everyone else rests up if need be. Razfahd is depressingly weak and will give up at 50% HP. Intermission: At this point, the CutScene runs and everyone gets a nice break from the fighting. Let the party know not to engage the enemy until everyone has rested to full, party members are unweakened, and everyone knows where to stand. When fighting Alexander: For this fight, everyone should be a decent distance from everyone else, just enough to escape the radius of Radiant Sacrament. The PLD should stand in front of Alexander, and keep hate with all the Job Abilities and Spells at his disposal. Staying out of melee range is essential, as it makes sure the WHM only has to heal the damage from his Abilities and Light-based Magic. Removing melee attacks from the damage the PLD is taking makes a big difference. The WHM should stand to one side of Alexander, keeping the PLD in range of Cure, Regen, and Erase (for Dia III). I, personally, chose to stand on the raised platform on Alexander's left hand side (when looking down the hallway at the door). This gives me enough room to keep both the PLD and all Melee Damage Dealers in range. The RDM is recommended to stand close enough to keep the WHM and PLD in range for Refresh and Curing. It is possible to keep the tank alive for a decent amount of time while spamming Cure III, but an occasional Cure IV or V is necessary. When the WHM eventually runs out of MP, the RDM should be alerted so it can then take over main curing the PLD while the WHM rests as much MP as possible. The BLM has a particularly easy time. It is recommended to stand at the entrance to the hallway, dump all of their MP into highest Tier spells or Ancient Magic and then running back to the door to escape the range of all attacks while they rest back to full and begin the process all over again. It is also possible to stand anywhere else where it is possible to escape attack range. All BLMs should keep aware of the hate they generate as to not draw Alexander's attention. Melee Damage Dealers should try to be in range of the WHM, in the event they need to be cured, but far enough away from any other Melee Damage Dealers. Curing Melee Damage Dealers should come as a lesser priority to healing the PLD. Ranged Damage Dealers should practice a tactic similar to that of the BLMs. Go into range for attack, attack, then get out of range. Rinse and repeat. Ranged Weapon Skills should also follow this pattern, especially if they generate a large amount of hate. Ranged Damage Dealers should not need curing. In the event of a wipe, the ideal place to die is right at the entrance of the hallway. There, every player is in range of Radiant Sacrament, but out of Alexander's aggro range. After a wipe, rest to full and begin all over again. If you feel as though your PT has the option to Skill Chain and Magic Burst, it is possible to do so (using Darkness Skill Chain), though none of the parties I have been in has attempted it. All in all, keeping the PLD alive, swapping out the WHM and RDM for Curing when needed, having the BLM continue to dump their MP, and Melee and Ranged Damage Dealers avoiding drawing hate is essential for this fight. Following that set-up should ensure a smooth fight with minimal death. Aside from that, make sure you go into the battle calm and collected to avoid panicking mid-fight. My first successful fight ended with a clear time of 44 minutes, 58 second, so I know how tense the fight can become. This strategy has won me "Treasures of Aht Urhgan 44: Nashmeira's Plea" 3 out of 6 times, and all losses resulted because of not being familiar with the people in the party. This is a fun and truly epic battle. Good luck! Strategy 2 BLM BLM RDM NIN NIN NIN. Reading the strategy above, we chose to nuke like mad the first Rauban. Then the next two, kill as normal exp. After killing Rauban, rest MP to full. Move on to Razfahd and Store TP. You will be embarassed at how easy he is. This will easily get you to the final fight. Alexander - Everyone has RR up, you will wipe but you will win. We chose this route because it got us the win easily (more than 10 mins remaining) and there is no exp loss for deaths during this fight. At least one NIN runs up and provokes. Do NOT go behind him, do NOT SATA him. We are planning for wipes and if you die behind Alexander there is no chance for you being tractored and saved. The 2 BLMs go to town on the mob while the NINs melee and the RDM heals them. BLMs stun as they see fit (See moves above) but mainly just take as much damage off as they can. You all will wipe at 50% when Alexander uses his Divine Judgement and if you dont, just keep nuking. RR back up to full. Nuke him down to ~5% and take your wipe from Divine Judgement. My party wiped at 7% with no Divine Judgement, so this strat will work. 2 BLMs RR up and rest to full. We had a NIN run up and provoke to sac, while the BLMs Elemental Seal and time nuke Freeze II. If it does not die here (it should) one BLM (or both) stun and nuke with a tier III for the win. Our NIN planned on sac'ing and ended up living. NINs no doubt can be replaced with anyone /NIN. Basic strategy is BLM BLM Healer DD/NIN DD/NIN DD/NIN Nuke like mad the first form of Rauban so the next two are not melee resistant. Kill the next two however you feel like, BLMs have to cycle stunning eyes on me, melee using stun moves on it as well. Stunning eyes on me is the one and only key to beating him. Rest to full. Store TP on Razfahd, lolololol. You're gonna die on Alexander, BLMs nuke to your heart's content, you're gonna die, die within tractor range and get it past it's 50% mark. Melee run up, melee it like nuts, RDM keep everyone alive as long as you possibly can. Convert, divine seal, curaga II, etc etc. If you wanna be silly, throw up a DoT or two. It uses Divine Judgement at 50% and around 5% and you're all just gonna die. RR up, rest to full. Same strategy, NINs voke, BLMs go to town, get it to ~5%. RR up, rest to full. BLMs time nuke elemental seal freeze II, one stun, the other tier III or IV. No need for melee, let them enjoy the show. Congrats on the win! Strategy 3 A Balanced party, PLD or NIN works, PLD/RDM and NIN/DRK works well as tanker, 1-2 BLM sub whm recomended to self reraise and to raise others, healers and DDs (best if they can stun, if not haste the blm and pray). Kill the blu as usual, stun eyes on me. Razfahd is too easy compared to Rauban so i assume no problems there. Alexander is the main dish, have tank stand on Alexander's left foot, if you are using pld stand slightly outside melee range, pld/rdm to spam enmity spells. DDs are to stand 45 degrees to the left of Alexander's back being as far back as possible but still within your own melee range. this is so that Alexander's normal AOE moves won't hit the DDs. BLM to stand on either wing but away from others. stay at 20 range from alex to prevent Draw in Healers just stand within healing distance DDs| | | | Tank(outside melee range) BLM stay at 20 range Healers On this formation, only the tanker will take any damage other than Mega Holy. When Alexander hits near 50% health, the BLM should nuke all out without using 2hr and try to get the enmity from the tanker, if done correctly, Divine Judgement should only hit the BLM, leaving the other members still alive, reducing alot of down time. Make sure to land all possible DOT spells you can, Poison II Bio II Shock Burn Choke. Other *If using a PLD, have him stand in the front out of melee range with Earth Staff. Have Melees behind Alexander and Mages on the platform to the left of Alexander. This will allow mages ample space to cure both melees and PLD, while the PLD is the only one hit with AoEs like Divine Judgement. *If using a NIN, have him stand behind Alex for SATA, as he only faces forward it is possible to get a full SATA on the NIN for him to keep hate better. (if someone is /thf) Otherwise stand in the front. *Dark Knights are very powerful physically against Alexander, but their Dark Magic is resisted often. Stun still works and is important in stopping Alexander's powerful attacks. Souleater will prove useful in dealing a large amount of damage to make up for when Alexander heals, but it is still risky if used without Blood Weapon. Having a Dark Knight in the party isn't a must, but it will certainly increase your chances of survival and victory. *Does not move, turn, or regen HP. Therefore, it is possible for your tank to be behind him the entire fight with melee Sneak Attacking and Trick Attacking the tank. This way, Black Mages are less likely to pull hate. *Alexander's special attacks are all light-based. Light Carol and Dark Staff can help reduce Divine Judgement in particular. *note: Since Divine Judgement is a weapon skill it is debatebly better to go with a Shield for a chance to block. This also allows for Spirits Within if the PLD lacks Chivalry or the recast is down. (Advice Sentinel before attempting to move in for Spirits) *Spiritreaver automatons can be deployed just inside the 20' range and stay there. Water>Ice>Ice>Ice will allow the maton to deal considerable amounts of damage, allowing the PUP to sub BRD for Ballad and Light Carol. Pup can melee it too or use the valoredge frame to do some more damage to Alexander. *It may help, when fighting Raubahn, to sleep him through his 2 hour (Azure Lore) because that's when his Eyes On Me is most deadly, especially after his second Reraise. If your stunners are failing to stun Eyes on Me, sleeping Azure Lore may be the best course of action. Just remember not to use any DoT spells on him (Bio, Dia, Helices, etc.). *Mages should stay out of Circle Blade range when fighting Raubahn. Gospel of the lost is by far the loosing move if not treated properly!! When fighting Alex he uses this move once he has 300% TP, so it is key to stop him from getting TP as much as possilbe. After multiple attempts with PLD, WHM, RDM and BLM and 2DDs we realised this would not work, the 2 DDs were WARs. So we attempted to control alexs Tp gain by using only one DD, subbing a GA instead of dual wield as it can feed him faster. Then we traded the other DD for a SCH, sch buffed, DoT;d and nuked hard with the BLM. With only one DD Alex used Gospel 4 times the entire fight and we won with 3mins left to go and 2hours still being used (i was maybe 40% thrumy manafont when it died). *Chainspell Stun also really helped the last 10% to stop any more Gospel's going off!! Gl with the fight! Pantmonkey 11:22, 2 July 2008 (UTC)